Cupcakes JapaneseEnglishItalianEnglish DUB
by mrsaxobeat5588
Summary: Its funnier is you let your computer read it out to you. XD


**Well, I got bored, so I took the fan fiction "Cupcakes", written by Sergeant Sprinkles, and translated it to Japanese, then back to English, then to Italian, then back to English. I got this, so? And to make sure there is no confusion, THIS IS NOT MY STORY!**

The air was warm, everypony spent the day of glory in Ponyville, and the sun shone. The square, the vibrant, busy pony filled the street was crowded. He seemed to have a place for people to make sure all the ponies. All but the rainbow dash, her place was empty. He ripped through the freedom of the wind speed and the next race and how to buzz, an air, the tops of trees. Pegasus blue, rose after streaks, a few hundred meters, the pigeon down as soon as possible, to the delight of many children in the school raid. Within seconds, it flew open wing hit the ground before her, she pulled back up in a light blue. I felt alive and a rainbow.  
>Suddenly, the hyphen, remembered that he had to be somewhere that was supposed to meet up with Pinky Pie in 5 minutes. Dash it, had almost Pinky The Catcher in the exercise of his until he had forgotten that he was asking to meet her in a corner with three Sugercube. Dash, Pinky, and he knew it could be that, little finger, but did not say what he would do, for some reason. Although the dashboard, but do not know if I really want to go. She was engaged to her stunt Pinky believes that the blow to his escape to continue. However, the conscience of the dashboard had the better of her. He knew that hurt the feelings of Pinky. At the end of the day had said, and Pinky would be something special for this two people. Dash, to consider, "Why, why not?" He thought she had something to lose? Heck, it may be Kidding. I think the little finger, and found that the group can be more fun to shoot people, and had been too much fun last time. Speed dashboard of his appointment, and was kicked into overdrive to catch up.<br>When I entered the shop with a hyphen, was greeted by his host was immediately bounced with excitement. "Come, you are here! I waited for Sun aaall," he said jumping pony.  
>"I'm a bit 'late, but I was sorry Pinky. I lost track of time and do the exercises in the afternoon," and apologized dashboard.<br>Little finger, which is ok and minutes of the tail. Number replied in a tone that was raised to be here now ", with joy I thought what fun we're going to do really? What we were laughing and excited, because I woke up, did not stop bouncing. II I mean, forget to breathe almost satisfied. "  
>Dash gave a little laugh 'uncomfortable. It had been appreciated how friendly, outgoing and always the life of pie Pinky, Pinky is almost overflowing enthusiasm its horror. Dash, however, has maintained a kind expression. Pinky is, but she had expected this to be in good condition, if it comes to post-processing.<br>"So, are you ready to start a hyphen Rainbow? I have everything ready," said Pink Pony.  
>Dash screaming themselves. Ya so. "Betcha you, Pinky us? OR for planning, I think I should try or maybe not. Was obtained a couple of good things that I thought? Go joke to someone that they have a stunt or a little '? .. . "<br>Pinky has announced with pleasure! "Make a cup cake."  
>Dash "cooking" was disappointed. "You know it is not good at cooking Pinky, I am. Do you remember the last time?"<br>"Oh, is not a problem. I need your help to do it. What I will do the most work," Pinky said.  
>Add a second, I thought. "Well, well, I think it's okay. You have to do exactly?"<br>"It 'spirit. Here. Go" Pinky, let the cake cup on the dashboard.  
>Dash, confused. "I thought that I helped to burn"<br>You Will. I did this for you before coming here. "  
>"So what is the test of taste or something?"<br>Said "Sorta," Pinky.  
>Dashboard with a shrug of the shoulders, popping the candy in your mouth. He swallowed with a little bite. Not bad.<br>"Well, what?" Now dash is asked.  
>Pinky, "now" informs: "You are. Take a nap"<br>Puzzled, but the dashboard is open my mouth, I felt dizzy immediately. Washed over her, a wave of dizziness, the world after the launch, and the second, fell to the ground.

Chapter 2 - Please do not do it, Pinky!  
>Dash, when he regained the simplicity, he found himself in a dark room. He tried to shake his head, which is taut leather strap is held firmly in place was hardly move, its binding to the chest and limbs rack is enclosed in braces, which are formed by a series of robust plate to spread her legs wide apart. Wing of the dashboard, while the pain was just part of that is not tied in her, is to escape, they desperately flapping. While writhing, Pinky has suddenly jumped to his line of sight.<br>"Goody, you are going. Now, we can begin," said Pinky, says a good mood. She and press the small cart covered with a cloth and quickly, is surrounded by darkness.  
>"I? What is happening is that the move! Not Pinky," What is urgent is that a hyphen.<br>"You are trivial, but also because they are tied," said Pinky was can not be moved "That's why. I. It will need to tell you that I did not expect"  
>"But I thought? What is going on and said I was going to help you make a cup of cake to do and why?"<br>"I need a lot of you has helped. I finished special ingredient, and see below."  
>Dash? "Special Ingredient" was beginning to panic and breathing "something special?"<br>Pinky has responded, and giggle, "You're stupid!"  
>Eyes of the dashboard is developed, faces distorted with fear. Then he began to laugh, voice contact with the hysteria, he said: "Woo, really gave me a pie little finger there. I'm going to fool me into thinking that may be made in a cake cup, which means what? I still gotta tell me the best joke that. you is the best, win. "<br>Little finger is more couscous. "Oh, thank dashboard. However, today, we have not done any harm, I can not accept the praise of you."  
>Dash was suffering again. "Pinky, are you from, it's not funny."<br>"Well, are you? He was laughing:" Why is the answer before you can Dash, Pinky, grasp the cloth, it showed the truck. Sharp medical devices, knife, carefully organized, as well as Sharp and evil, was a tray containing a wide variety of medical bag to the cart.  
>Dash is now a full panic mode. She started to hyperventilate. His heart has tried to deduce the pink pony ride. "You can do this is my little finger! Can not'm your friend!"<br>"I'm so glad to have you here. Us'm with you just to know that" Pinky, because it turned once again to share the last moments together with yours to achieve.  
>I, "Here, however, wonder when the other ponies. Clouds piled up, I will come looking for me would have found," Dash crying.<br>"Oh, dash," said Pinky. "What do you think Do not worry, Pegasus ponies to take care of the cloud are quite a few. It does what it is. I'll have done this much?" Sinister and its average Use education, the light suddenly to life, made clear to the rest of the room.  
>Dash Coil with horror the image given to her. "No," Oh. The rooms were decorated cake torsional wind pinky but typical. Dry colored carp gut is attached to the skull wall painted light of all sizes, tied back in his chair, the setting has been made in organ pastel colors is filled with helium, was flying on the and chairs had been made with the bones of meat and save the ponies in the past. Dash, shuddered to see the centerpiece of the table next to her. 4 is a horse's head, wearing a party hat his eyes closed as if asleep, made from his skin. And the thrill of horror, a dash, one of them has been recognized as a classmate Twist Apple Bloom. Eyes darted back and forth and break down, and fell to the banner hanging from the rafters of a patchwork. Words made of tanned leather a bit 'pony "Life is a party" was scrawled on it in red in the blood.<br>The attention of the dashboard has been returned from a party horn and unfurling tickling his nose. Pinky Pie gaped at her, standing before her. Pony parties, wearing a dress decorated with the signs of skin quilt Cutie, and dried. All colors fluttering wings of Pegasus 6, different on the back. Like jumping in the excitement of the pony land, her necklace unicorn horn is disconnected, clacked together out loud.  
>Pinky asked? "Like". "I am. I made it myself"<br>Desperately, dash, and had a petition pony with a smile in front of her. I am."Pinky Promise Please, I'm sorry. I mean. I'm serious, please let me go. I do not tell anyone:" What have you done in your case,  
>"Oh, the dashboard has not done anything. It 'came out and the number is, well, just create a rule that they do not. Now we can not go back."<br>Dash was ripping. I wonder if this is happening how?  
>"AWW, no dash sad," said Pinky said. "This is to cheer you up, see. I brought your friend"<br>Seemingly out of nowhere, Pinky was suddenly bright blue and yellow produced a skull. Although it was the size of ponies, there was a very defining features. And 'the beak.  
>Dash with his mouth open in shock. "... It '... that ...?"<br>"Hey, you can hang with pony dash. Of these, dweebs is a lame-OS. Of Dweebs dweebs, the" Pinky is imitation. Before she leaves town, "I took right to her. I have enough time? You remember, of course, to play with her when I left the party for about 20 minutes there. I had to wait until after the parties have to this. But the guy I was happy. it was worth it just for the fun. Griffon taste is amazing. I, but not the number that like all Ponyville, I have another opportunity to try griffon like two animals in one Once I? or when I was going, but it could have achieved far more, because I forgot, he gave me where it came from, you must have asked, maybe. But I have a woman for her. 'I will tell you a long time, has continued . was really fun for me, I had the opportunity to try new things to play with someone other than the ponies and that was very fighter was. It 's a shame it was' the mouth of the people means that she likes. said bad things about me had to take the right language. you know, swear words will be bad feelings, Rainbow Dash ".  
>Dash is to say there was nothing. She just sobbed, writhing in his close ties.<br>Pinky, "" well enough, but the memories ", said time in the air of finality. We go."  
>Put down the skull of Guild, pink pony kept the female in the wake of his hoof, he headed toward the right side of the dashboard. If you do not have all the talent, Pinky, place your thumbs cutie mark on the dashboard of the blade, and began a circular cut around it. He tried desperately to run away and shouted in pain, braces held her still. Finished engraving, Pinky, the curved skinning knife in his hand from the tray. Ruin, he worked under the skin of slice Dash, you want to hide away from the muscle of his face in concentration. He looked at his body off the tears, with a hyphen, please grinding his teeth. Pinky, go to the opposite side, the part of the process was repeated on the left side of the dashboard. Was over, Pinky gave a cutie mark is in front of his friends, began to shake like a cheerleader again. Only whimpered dashboard. Her thighs were burned, as she felt before.<br>Put down an area of uneven skin, Pinky, select a large butcher knife, walked behind the Blue Pegasus. And "I hope you do not mind, I'm going to improvise," Pinky laughed. He grabbed the left wing of the dashboard in your mouth, so the fire rekindled sharp pain on the side of the dashboard, was playing on it, to pull back a few seconds of it. Then, stretching their wings, Pinky, brought down hard behind the blade. Immediately dash cried, his defeat in the Annex. The exercise was to throw out the purpose of the little finger. He had carved a huge chunk on the back of the Dash was trying to hit the mark once again, and lost.  
>He berated Pinky "dash, or I have to stay still miss me," growled as his friends.<br>Mignolo, taking another swipe, to achieve its objectives. She waved again and again. Blood was sprayed into the air, Pinky, we noticed that had not been anywhere. Do not pass through the bone of the blade only.  
>"Well, I think I forgot to sharpen. You, me, let's try something else buried the blade in the table, threw the knife over his shoulder as his" Pinky, are referred to as a matter of course. With the fog of pain and tears, dash, heard the sound of opening and closing of a metal box.<br>Say! Dash has got, "is this, why do not you call it a hack. Hacking, I am that I was done with a knife. This is a saw and saw that because. I have to do it."  
>The little finger, the instrument developed at the top of the meat was crippled the last attempt. Standing on its hind legs, has one front leg, he looked around. It 's been easy to cut through the skin and bones. I want to vomit feeling of serrated teeth grinding to make it fall. Its wings, flying over his head, as has been landed on the fluff on the table, stood looking dazed. Pinky, go to the next wing, began to saw. Dash, this time not to fight. He wants to focus on stifling a cry of pain and give up fighting. Suddenly, saw it was suspended. Pinky is a way, the wing was hanging in the middle belt.<br>"Hey Dash," Pinky, pipe up. "~ Tsu Fast!"  
>Suddenly, Pinky, has pulled the wings as strong as possible. The broken bone, skin blue pony, to be held, then torn. Pull, torn up at the bottom of the rear panel of the long strip of meat on her ass. His body was seized in an unexpected her pelvis up tension, feel the heat release hyphen between his legs, pain in the loud, endless melody filled the room. Being able to catch his breath, he blacked out.<p>

Dash, awoke and breathtaking. The stench of urine, his nostrils were full of mucus hardens her. As I swam to focus his vision, he saw the cake was very fat little finger in August to remove large amounts of adrenaline from his chest. Stamping his feet, was charged with frustrated helpless victim Pinky.  
>? What is not taught, is to fall asleep when you call for someone to spend time together is very rude. I came home to something of your manners with you all ", so I think that if you fall asleep, you dash Oh I'm sorry?" I do not want to, you and I take a nap, how boring. "For you, me? What do you think said that as excited as I had when I found out you were next. I, I, and I like to do it yourself always friends while working six NOOOOO! 'S not be hasty. Know that I'm the one you thought was hard was happy to have here with me. anyway. I think you can handle anything. Horses that I stand up better than you! I do? you is for my child needs to be a child like you and want you to remember? "<br>Pinky, as we stopped for breath, dash, flash and sob quietly. There was a sharp pain in one of his legs and was in the fire was back pain, the side of her. While flashes again, he saw something pop pinky red mouth, now is pungent. Dashed line of sight, swallowed a mouthful Pinky is noticed immediately.  
>Pinky "What?" He was asked. "Oh, this?" It gave a different part. "Well, 'while you're sleeping, I got a little' impatient, he used a small sample. I took from your feet. You're not bad. Trap, try try some?"<br>Without waiting for an answer, Pinky is driven strips of meat to the mouth of the revolt Pegasus ponies. Dash, gag, spit out immediately. Pinky frowned, took a piece of meat. "If you do not want it. You did not say," she contemplates a discarded dirty bite and swallowed. "It's not as if I had my first cupcakes."  
>Swallowing, Pinky was his attention to the small can on the tray. She is to clarify that it was full of burning coal, the cover was removed. Have been several big nails on the top of the coal. Vein as her adrenaline filled, indent again became panic. Collect the cans, Pinky, we walked to the left of the dashboard. Some have a tongue in your mouth, Pinky took a nail and put it carefully into the seam between the left front leg and hoof of his victim. Then he grabbed a hammer, you aim with care.<br>Dash "Pinky! No," he cried. "NO! NO!"  
>Dash of punk leather claw hammer came down. It was too hot fire. Pull it up, forcing her to tear the skin friction and raw, a dash tears as defeat in braces. Little finger, but other attempts to organize a nail, put the growl and complain, could not find his purpose. Pinky, when the hammer back to take a wild swing, a dash, burst out crying and begging.<br>'., Please please stop, please stop! "

Chapter 3 - There is a rainbow around the end:  
>Little finger is rolled her eyes. Pliers and put the hammer, walked back in front of friends, stared sadly broken in Pegasus. And 'Guild also parasprite alive when stuffed in her throat, do not cry for this. I had a little finger is a spark of sudden inspiration, information on what to do next, I thought minutes.<br>When you turn the wheel on the rack, Pinky take cans with you, go to the leg after the hyphen, put a dash in behind her. His take on the instrument, Pinky, was driving the metal tip scorching heat directly to the bottom of the hooves of out in pain, like the dashboard, go around the little finger, drove the nail of the second to the other socket. Then, Pinky is a huge burden on the battery and the controller returns the truck to enter, she was working. After giving a nod to the dashboard, set the switch, which connects the copper wire between the terminals and the nails driven into the base of the dashboard.  
>The overload of electrical current through the body of the dashboard. Pony Blue reacts immediately shot, his body was seized, tense muscles. Dash of hip is pushed toward the sky, his eyes are rolled back, crushing his scream deep little finger, and I danced in place ugh, reached out the juice. Dash is cramping uncontrollably, her bladder is empty again.<p>

After about five minutes, Pinky, please stop feeding. Wisps of steam, baked enamel smelled of burned flesh and fur around the hooves up from the dashboard, was cooking. Little finger rotates the vertical line again, back to drooling attention, we tried to trigger a frenzy ponies.  
>"Dash? Of Rainbow Dash! Wake up" Dash groans, will be managed so as to give a small amount of weak positive. The little finger, after reaching the bag of medicine, to learn his work, which produced a large syringe. "All right,. For the last time round"<br>Dash, Pinky, we focused confused the needle was taken as a problem as what it is.  
>He is walking around the victim, "This is a little 'something to take away the pain" was reported that ruin the dash back to the little finger. Pinky was a dash back like a needle stuck in the bottom of the spine of the blue pony. Detailed supported moving back in front of his friends, and Pinky.<br>"Within minutes, you can not feel anything below the rib cage. Then, you will be able to watch the harvest."  
>Dash began to cry. It 'was choked with "Pinky".<br>"Yes?"  
>Dash "I wanna go home" is a hiccup.<br>"Yes, I want to do," replied the party ponies. Give up "Sometimes, I can only say," Just get into bed and I "have been made in this mess. However, you can ignore the responsibility that we know about you? You can not. Your right I was able to meet the challenge to pull her head up. is the only way you're going to get ahead in life. "  
>Cried dashboard and hung his head.<br>Since the drug was effective, only a few minutes has elapsed. Finally, the dash was completely paralyzed from the chest to his side. At this point, Pinky approaches with a scalpel. He smiled and looked at the dashboard, Pinky is on his horse, had a long horizontal cut of Pegasus pony just beyond the pelvis. Move up and down the body of the dashboard, like Pinky made an incision under the ribs of her. Finally, the little finger is connected to the first two, has a long vertical cut of the stomach under the dash.  
>"I think 'I' I, a dash of you," Pinky is a giggle.<br>Moist, sticky sound, the skin flap is opened. I feel shortness of breath dash that caused the intensification and the spectacle of their bodies. She grabbed the little finger of his colon and then cut open the belly of the dashboard with lots of attention. Is separated from the rest of the organ of the digestive tract, as it has to be a new cavity, Pinky became cheerful. Laughter, as he set fire to a friend, Pinky hours a joke. Dash of weak growth from this new source of blood loss is, tried desperately to close the act disturbing comedy.  
>"Look at me, me! 'Rare' is Pinky, and discard the intestinal tube in her neck and spraying blood in all directions, I laughed. "It 's sooo cute my scarf again?"<br>Reached back inside, she slices off the small intestine from the bowl. Squeeze out excess waste, Pinky, present a slimy body through his teeth, he was dragged back and forth. "The dentist is, I have to floss every day the hyphen," he says.  
>Dash just knew what was happening anymore. Shock was forcing her to , Pinky jump back up to the spirit lamp, blue pony of his routine.<br>"Oh my God. Did not have the hyphen" Pinky, when you suspend the removal of each, we pull the rest of the organs of the dashboard. "I am, but you know that this is a real pancreas, kidney, I think with you. Your guy. I could learn to do the liver is in reality, these are jokes, bladder own shop. I have acquired is develop the stomach for them. "  
>Pinky has put parts of the body to keep some 'at the end of time, were stored in a bucket. He said at the end of the esophagus and put a dash in the stomach to the mouth and armpit "OOO, bagpipes". And. That she was strangled, jet hit his acid tongue. "Oh hey, you have your cake cup, a dash EWW! Look!"<br>Dash did not listen to her tormentor. She had slipped from short minutes is still not satisfied, hit the dashboard with another shot of adrenaline. Dash, his heart pounding woke up in time, the last one. Warm blood flowed from the wound of the eruption is large breasts. It will not be much.  
>In preparation for the little finger, female, wearing a little behind her, was across the breast of blue pony.<br>"Ya, you know the dash rainbow, I am what I am. Thought, is longer. I wanted to spend a lot of time with you before I came here really. I'm disappointed there are I think it's my fault, I need a little ' late, I have taken. oh well. dashboard, it was really nice to meet you! "  
>Lama has worked its way into the jaw of Dash sunk in the blue throat. When he returned, Pinky is female, around the neck of the instrument panel. Rainbow Dash is the last thing I heard was the metal of the blade cutting the skin was cut away from her and her skull, teeth.<br>Then he disappeared.

Pinky looked at the mirror cake. It also keeps the lid has had a really good is back with his wink wink. Smiled the little finger.  
>But still, to his friends that now is the saddest thing was not lost. Almost until the dashboard, so I wanted Pinky, has not been followed 50 minutes. He looked back a corpse hanging in the center of flashes, the room in the pot at the end of the fluid of a friend. Yes, most of this rainbow dash.<br>As he saw it, Pinky has to tilt the neck. He began to take the corpse did not have a lot of damage really notice this fact. "It 's actually a" pink pony "is that I think ...", the idea exploded in her head, while sinking. He was good at sewing all the pieces are all you had to do was get back together. Yes, I believe, had to get some padding and bingo, and a dash rainbow forever. In fact, when those numbers came out, I think it was, Pinky is that this would be done for all his best friend. You jumped on top of the right of Skinner and his body was very excited, because it starts. Sweet, was a friend can wait, pinkie pie.


End file.
